


Командный дух

by greedyrat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Геллерт решает улучшить психологический климат в Нурменгарде.





	Командный дух

Геллерт Гриндельвальд задумчиво курил кальян и разглядывал цветастый, явно дорогой ковер на стене очередной арендованной квартиры. По воздуху в клубах дыма медленно плыли картины сражений, униженные и посрамленные противники, знакомые и незнакомые лица и другие, преимущественно знакомые части тела.

Верная помощница и просто шикарная женщина Винда Розье в этот момент шепотом объясняла верному помощнику и просто котику Абернети, куда именно она намерена переместить его выдающиеся уши, если еще раз увидит его возле спальни хозяина после 10 часов вечера. Аурелиус Мальчик-мой, скорчившись за низким столиком, прилежно перерисовывал в новенькую тетрадку свое генеалогическое древо. Геллерт вчера набросал его на салфетке, сдавшись под напором настойчивых просьб. Древо представляло собой чистый экспромт, Геллерт не утруждал себя вниканием в детали, поэтому Аурелиус уже два часа пытался понять, как так получается, что он является братом некоего Альбуса Дамблдора и одновременно собственным двоюродным дедушкой. Нагель и Краффт потягивали огневиски и развлекались игрой «вгони в краску легилимента». Куини старательно делала вид, что ничего не слышит и, вздыхая, разглядывала фотографии Якоба Ковальски с открытия новой пекарни, а Кэрроу, с явным намеком на «Аваду» в голосе, отчитывала домового эльфа за пережженный кофе.

Выпустив дым, Геллерт почувствовал потребность выпустить пар. Дисциплина ни к черту. Совсем распустились. Он не терпел, когда аколиты слишком расслаблялись. Это было недопустимо.

Отмахнувшись от надоедливых видений, Геллерт оглядел помещение и сказал:

— Так.

Присутствующие резко замолчали, сделали постные физиономии и воззрились на Геллерта с выражением глубочайшей преданности. Только Аурелиус, ничего не замечая, продолжал блуждать в хитросплетениях генеалогических ветвей.

— С завтрашнего дня вводится особый режим. Режим повышенной боевой готовности.  
Геллерт замолчал и выразительно посмотрел на притихших сторонников. «А может, просто кого-нибудь убить?» Нет, это не произведет такого впечатления.

— А что это значит?

— А это значит, Нагель, что мы будем работать над укреплением командного духа. Сейчас вы разобщены. Это делает вас уязвимыми. Можем ли мы позволить себе уязвимость в такой момент? Когда наш противник только и ждет, что мы утратим бдительность, чтобы нанести удар?

— Нет...

— Нет! Поэтому с завтрашнего дня мы возвращаемся домой и вы приступаете к усиленным тренировкам. Коллективным. Вы получите задания, выполнение которых сплотит вас. Работать будете в парах. Кроме того, отныне вы обязаны еженедельно проходить сеанс мыслечтения у нашего штатного легилимента — мисс Голдштейн. Публично, разумеется.

— А... а как публичное чтение наших мыслей сплотит нас?

— Абернети, вы своей любознательностью иногда так напоминаете мне покойного Кролла...

 

Пока близкого к обмороку Абернети выносили из зала, а Куини утешала Аурелиуса, обнаружившего, что он, похоже, является еще и собственной матерью, Геллерт, уединившись перед зеркалом Еиналеж (ручная работа, высочайшее качество изображения, десятикратное увеличение выбранного фрагмента), разрабатывал собственную методику оздоровления психологического климата в отдельно взятом Нурменгарде. Живому, пытливому уму не требуется много времени. Вскоре программа была готова и включала в себя такие пункты, как:

1\. Преодоление Протего Диаболика в парах (под девизом «сомневается партнер — сгорите оба!»);  
2\. Приготовление оборотного зелья и обмен телами с самым ненавистным из коллег (на сутки как минимум);  
3\. Мастер-класс по защитным чарам от работающих совместно Гуннара Гриммсона и Аурелиуса Мой-мальчика;  
4\. Отработка приемов боевой магии на Нашей Главной Угрозе — профессоре Дамблдоре (материалы для оборотного зелья предоставляются из личной коллекции Геллерта Гриндельвальда);  
5\. Дрессировка боевых чупакабр;  
6\. Бег с кальяном по пересеченной местности, с уклонением от боевых заклинаний;  
7\. Коллективное обсуждение результатов сеанса легилименции.

Перечитав написанное, Геллерт остался очень доволен собой. Бросив взгляд на зеркало, он произнес:

— Думаешь, только ты можешь учить и воспитывать молодежь? И не надо на меня так смотреть!

 

Укрепление командного духа началось в 6 утра. Собравшимся перед замком аколитам были торжественно зачитаны новые правила и следующие за их несоблюдение санкции, среди которых особенно впечатлили присутствующих «ограничение доступа к огневиски и веселящей воде», «отработка профессором Дамблдором каждый день с десяти вечера до двух часов ночи» и «лишение случайной части тела с заменой ее на любую, ранее принадлежащую волшебной твари».

Первое же упражнение показало, насколько прав был Геллерт. Опасная разобщенность и недоверие друг к другу привели к тому, что, в ужасе застыв перед привычным голубым пламенем Протего Диаболика, аколиты переминались, как стадо овец перед обрывом.

Винда Розье, которой дальновидный Геллерт поставил в пару Абернети, наотрез отказалась выполнять задание. Остальным надоело ждать своей очереди, и они принялись подбадривать коллег:

— Винда, чего вы боитесь? Вы сами говорили, что Абернети готов хозяину тапочки в зубах носить!

— Я не готов!

— Абернети! То есть, вы признаете, что вовсе не преданы хозяину и нашему общему делу?!

— Я такого не говорил!

— Но вы сами сказали...

— Ничего я не сказал. Я с ней не пойду, она подозрительная! Я ей не доверяю!

— Лицемер! Кто может быть подозрительнее, чем мужчина, который все время оборачивается то старухой, то животным?

Закончилось все тем, что Розье метким тычком в поясницу отправила Абернети прямиком в пламя, после чего грациозно и неторопливо прошла следом.

 

Аурелиус получил освобождение от выполнения задания, что вызвало недоумение у остальных, но Геллерт поспешил всех успокоить:

— Господа, Аурелиус уже сдал мне экзамен по прохождению барьера. Экстерном. К слову, он показал отличные результаты, и вам есть, чему у него поучиться.

На этих словах Аурелиус тихо всхлипнул, вспомнив, как неделю подряд раз за разом почему-то проходил через пламя, совершенно игнорировавшее его мысленные вопли «кто-нибудь, заберите меня отсюда, сейчас бы каппу шампунем мыть, а не вот это вот все!», а поставленные ему в пару «новые сторонники» каждый раз с криком боли сгорали до пепла. Геллерт только успевал варить оборотное зелье и набирать в штат новых домовых эльфов.

 

Решив немного встряхнуть аколитов, Геллерт весело закричал:  
— Переходим к разминке с кальяном!

Розье ловко поймала брошенный в нее череп и передала Кэрроу, которая, увернувшись от летящего в нее «Круцио», мощной подачей отправила череп Краффту. Тот споткнулся о торчащий из земли корень, упал в грязь, но череп все-таки поймал. Бросил его в Нагеля, но тот почему-то отбил череп головой. Пролетев метров пять и чуть не убив едва успевшего отскочить в кусты Абернети, череп приземлился аккурат на колени Аурелиусу, который должен был вести счет. От неожиданности впечатлительный мальчик обернулся черным дымом, и упражнения на свежем воздухе пришлось прервать для проведения реставрационных работ фасада Нурменгарда.

 

После обеда Геллерт решил перейти к своей любимой, самой зрелищной части программы. Домовые эльфы вывели на лужайку перед замком несколько симпатичных зубастых существ на шлейках.

— Познакомьтесь, это Алехандро, Альберто, Адриано, Альфонсо, Альфредо, Алонзо и Антонио. Ваша задача — установить контакт. Они должны доверять вам.

— А почему здесь только самцы?

— Видишь ли, Аурелиус, самки чупакабры гораздо агрессивнее. Самцы этого вида очень привязчивы и легко дрессируются.

В этот момент раздался истошный вопль. Абернети пытался стряхнуть с себя самую маленькую из чупакабр, вцепившуюся в его руку хваткой английского бульдога. Вокруг бегали Краффт и Нагель и уговаривали чупакабру разжать челюсти:

— Антонио, брось его! Антонио, хватит! Там крови-то и нет почти, ты посмотри, какой он бледный!

Аурелиус наблюдал эту сцену с ужасом, Геллерт — с интересом.

— Хм. Неужели это только из-за того, что я случайно уронил его в океан? Как мелочно.

— Да, это может обидеть... Но почему он кусает не вас, а мистера Абернети?

Розье поспешила пояснить:

— У Антонио к нему личное. А хозяина он слишком любит и не может причинить ему вред. Переадресация агрессии, понимаешь?

Аурелиус задумался.

— Да, пожалуй, понимаю.

 

Далее по программе следовал мастер-класс по защитным чарам и особым видам Протего. Аколиты вновь должны были разделиться на пары. Один из них заключал себя в защитную сферу, а второй старался любым способом эту сферу пробить. Для демонстрации приема Геллерт заранее пригласил Аурелиуса, а также специализирующегося на защитных заклинаниях коллегу. Специалист, представившийся Густавом Гуннарсоном, был невысоким, очень симпатичным человеком южной наружности, чей голос показался всем смутно знакомым. Когда Аурелиус пытался пробить защиту, он терпеливо стоял и кривовато улыбался, а окружающие, держась на безопасном расстоянии, подбадривали юношу как могли:

— Камней, камней побольше захвати!

— Вон дерево еще валяется! Давай, используй все подручные средства!

— Доберись до этого мерзавца! Смотри, он над тобой смеется!

Специалист по защитным чарам улыбался все шире и все гаже, а потом издевательски выкрикнул из своего укрытия:

— А в Париже ты сильнее старался!

Это замечание взбодрило Аурелиуса настолько, что сфера с громким «чпок» лопнула, а Гуннарсон едва успел аппарировать на единственную уцелевшую сосну.

После этого Геллерту пришлось долго успокаивать Аурелиуса, отпаивая его огневиски и убеждая, что тот «просто ослышался», аколиты возвращали на свои места чугунную ограду, розовый сад, башню замка и садовый пруд с декоративными рыбками, а Гуннарсон, пробормотав «извините, не сдержался — слишком был рад увидеть старого знакомого», спешно отбыл по своим делам.

 

Вечерело. Геллерт разделил аколитов на две группы: одна должна была отправиться на сеанс добровольно-принудительной легилименции, а вторая — на отработку боевых анти-дамблдорских приемов в его, Геллерта, личный кабинет. Абернети очень хотел попасть на занятие по боевой магии, заявил Геллерту, что прямо чувствует, как сильно нуждается в улучшении своих навыков, но под злорадными взглядами и язвительными комментариями Розье был отправлен в кабинет мисс Голдштейн. Правда, вскоре туда проследовала и сама раздосадованная Розье.

Кэрроу сказала, что если остальные узнают, что она про всех них думает, то придушат ее во сне, а кто тогда будет следить за дисциплиной и выполнять грязную работу за этих неженок Абернети и Розье? Геллерт решил, что в ее словах есть резон, и отправил ее встретить и разместить в соседнем крыле замка только что прибывшую партию юных аколитов, а также провести необходимый инструктаж — Кэрроу умела работать с молодежью.

Краффт и Нагель долго переругивались перед дверью в кабинет хозяина, споря, кому идти первым. Но Геллерт быстро разрешил конфликтную ситуацию: дверь открылась, и невидимая, но мощная сила проволокла спорщиков через коридор и впихнула в кабинет.

 

...Ранним утром Геллерт, ощущая прилив необыкновенной бодрости, готовился ко второму дню обучения своих сторонников дружбе и взаимовыручке.

Пошатываясь, в кабинет вошла Куини Голдштейн — бледная, с синевой под глазами. Ее пересохшие дрожащие губы неслышно что-то шептали, и Геллерту пришлось дважды переспросить.

— Я закончила сеанс.

— Какой сеанс?

— Легилименции. С коллективным обсуждением. Розье и Абернети.

— И...?

— И они... очень преданы вам. Это не вызывает никаких сомнений.

— Благодарю вас, мисс Голдштейн. Мне показалось, вы немного устали?

Куини выглянула в коридор. Из-за приоткрытой двери ее личного кабинета доносились рассерженные голоса, взвизгивания и какой-то полузмеиный свист.

Куини прикрыла дверь и прислонилась к стене.

— Все в порядке, спасибо. Но не могли бы вы теперь наложить на меня заклятие забвения?..


End file.
